The present invention relates to a clipboard, and more particularly to a clipboard structure which can be easily assembled.
One type of clipboard is disclosed in Walter M. Gorman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,402 issued Aug. 13, 1974, for "Device for Releasable Gripping Article". In that patent, screws or rivets are required to fix the member 40 on a support member 32. The screws or rivets protrude from a lower surface of the support member 32, the screws may hurt table surfaces.
Another type of clipboard is disclosed in Shih-Ho Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,389 issued Aug. 16, 1988, for "Clipboard Structure". In that clipboard, a supporting base 30 is disposed below a board 20. The supporting base 30 makes the board 20 an uneven lower surface.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clipboards.